


Good girl

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That´s my good girl!” he says and removes his slippery fingers from your tightness. With a few fest moves he unchains your ankles and begins to massage your legs. Followed by soft kisses he wanders up your sensitive body, presses his harden manhood against your bum.</p><p>“Are you ok, love?” he whisper throaty and undoes your blindfold and gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was one of my most favourite prompts last year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

“Keep still!”

His warm voice strokes tenderly down your spine. The handcuffs are a fine bit to tight, the robes he chained your feet against the bed with stretching your legs deliciously.

He´s sitting on the mattress behind you, strokes your sore back with his big, warm hands. “You´re such a brave girl...”,he whispers and runs his hand down and between your buttocks. His thick fingertips spread your dripping folds, sinking into your wetness.

Your lusty moan is choked by the ball-gag he made you wear, the chains leave you no space for movements. Reckless his fingers pushing into you, spreading you while his tips stimulating your deep core. With a relieved scream you cum twitching around his fingers.

“That´s my good girl!” he says and removes his slippery fingers from your tightness. With a few fest moves he unchains your ankles and begins to massage your legs. Followed by soft kisses he wanders up your sensitive body, presses his harden manhood against your bum.

“Are you ok, love?” he whisper throaty and undoes your blindfold and gag.

It was a hard spanking your received today. Every time you meet for a play he pushes your boundaries further, treats you harder. It´s not his aim to hurt you. He wants to educate you, leading you in a superior land of lust and passion. And you are thankful for that. His stubbly ckeeks rest on your naked shoulders while he unchains your wrists.

You feel shaky and sore in a exiting way. His heavy hands amass your upper arms while his weight presses you down in the expensive mattress.

“Such a good girl...” he mumbles again and breaths soft kisses and careful bites in your neck. “Would you fancy a shower with me?” he asks with a wicked smile and rolls off of you.  
“Why not...” you mumble tired. Your limbs feel still like jelly. With a lovely gaze he looks down to you and takes you up on his arms. Like a princess he carries you into the roomy bathroom. Your head rests on his strong shoulder, his cheek leaned against your forehead.

Carefully he puts you down on your feet after he switched on the warm light. Even after years the bathroom still smells like smoked wood and washed stones. The whole walls are covered with dark wood panels and red stones. A huge bath tub is in the left corner, a ceiling high glass wall preventing the rest of the room getting wet. He gives you a hand as you step into the tup and presses a single button. Perfect tempered water rushes over your body.

Russell closes the door to the shower and observes you while you hold your face into the warm water.

Your muscles start to relax. Even your sore back seems to calm sown a bit. A soft cool breeze makes you open your eyes as he steps into the shower. His brown hair with the grey strands frames his prominent face with the grey stubbles. Brown eyes looking softly down at you, carrying your body like invincible hands. With a satisfied sigh you wrap your arms around his hips, stroke stoftly upon his muscular back. The thick curls of his chest hair tickle your nose as you bed your face in it. It´s the first time you see him naked. His golden skin is soft and covered by a light fur, his strong body softens for yours. He lays his arms around your waist and pulls you in a soft kiss. Deep growling he rubs his hard manhood against your belly while his big hands grab you sore bum firmly.

It´s also the first time you see yourself confronted with his member. A thick twitching muscle, standing offish, seeking for attention.

“Go on your knees...” he whispers and turns you slowly around, so his pumping flesh presses against your hot skin of your buttocks.

Slowly you sink on your knees, observed by his fixing eyes. You know what he wants and you are willing to give it to him.

Like a cat seducing its pray you sink down, steadying yourself on your hands while the hot water runs down your legs.

“I´m going to take you...”, he says. The gushing sound of the water, mixed with the echo of his deep voice gives you the feel of kneeling in a grotto and he is the almighty water god, superior in his kind and mind.

Cool shivers running down your spine as his big hands grab your hipbones firmly. Like a hot sword the tip of his manhood spreads your cleft and stabs your flesh.

With a hard push he sinks into you, spreads your inner walls relentlessly.

“Oh, princess!” he moans throaty, lets his hips circle against your tensed muscles. “You feel so good around my cock!” Slowly he slides of you, just to push harder into your core. “Now you´re mine...”, he whispers and starts to move his hips fast and hard against yours.

Every push crashes against your deepest spots, forces you to unconsidered moans and scream. His brute moans, like the growl of a bear, echoing deep into your body. You can feel your climax come. Your walls clench around his flesh.

“Don't you dare come!” He says and speeds up, grabs forward till your breasts are cupped by his massive hands. “Hold it!” he says directly into your ear, lets you hang on his voice like a mindless puppet on its strings.

His wet chest hair scratches against your sensitive skin. “Don´t!” he commands, pushes even faster into you. Repeats the word with every move of his strong loins.

You feel his beard against your cheek, his flesh deep into you. Breathless moans tickle your ear as your muscles tighten, your arms and legs begin to shake.

“Now, princess!”, he moans as his hot juice pumps deep into you with last deep pushes. That is all you needed. Like a sobbing mess your chest falls on the floor of the bath tub, shaked by the delicious heaviness of your climax.

Like a dark god he looks down to you, his pumping flesh still in your body. Slowly he frees himself from your shakiness and takes a seat on the border of the tub, leaning his back against the red stones wall. He spreads his legs, the warm brown eyes fixed on you.

“Come here...” he says, his wiping rod pointing at you. Crawling over the him, you can see his juice mixed with yours dripping off of his crown.

“I´d like you to say it...” he says while his hands run through your wet hair, positioning your face in front of his sex.

You look up in his eyes. There´s just one thing you want to say before his thick tip sinks down the back of your throat.

“Thank you, master....”


End file.
